Forum talk:Proposal:Changes to help wiki editing and navigation
How certain is certain? Some clarification is needed around the statement: : Basically anything not certain must be edited out. If we take that too literally we can't use any information derived from what the characters say since many lie. We don't need to be that strict. Saying the Jägers have prime sneaking-up moves isn't appropriate, but saying the Jägers say they have prime sneaking-up moves is reasonable. Uncertain information becomes certain when qualified. But we don't allow qualifications like "Some readers think that The Other is …", that may be certain but is also introducing speculation. Where to draw the line is tricky. In the article on Artacz it says "…apparently serving as his secretary". That seems reasonable to me, but the guideline about "certain" information makes me wonder if you think this should go in a Mad page. I suspect we have roughly the same idea about what is allowed in main pages and what goes into Mad pages, but figuring out how to write the policy that can universally understood could be tough. Argadi 09:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : I am not trying to be precise here. The purpose of the statement is to contrast the difference between Main page rules and rules for the associated Forum: and /Mad page. The definition of "certain" is left up to editors. Definitions may change as time and opinions (and editors) change. The point is that there are certain things contributors will want to say which cannot be said or at least not remain on a main page because it can't be backed up by Canon. Things on Forum pages can be anythng as long as they are signed. Things on mad pages need to be in the form of a backed up theory and can have adherents and dissenters. Also the theory's once presented are more difficult to change and update. :Practically, each main page will want an associated forum for contributor overflow. /Mad pages are going to remain difficult to police because the name implies more freedom than by tradition this wiki actually permits. As for solving this with rules, that will be difficult. Sparks invent rules, they don't read them. Reading rules is for minions. And minions are particularly aware that rules will soon be changed by some spark. :So I am trying to light (well actually link) a path from the main page to a discussion forum of the main page's topic. I am keeping the /Mad pages in the loop because I came in when the tradition was already established and I'm not willing to fight for its abolishment harder than I already have. I figure /Mad will eventually sort itself out. --Rej ¤¤? 00:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I think your intended vagueness will be clearer if you remove the sentence "Basically anything not certain must be edited out". I think the previous sentence is a good description of what you intend. Argadi 09:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC)